Atomic Brownies
by Twin-Shades1
Summary: Oh Dear God, someone let Day-chan and Ken loose in the kitchen.......


Moon: *Walks into the kitchen*….. *stops dead* What the hell happened? 

Day: *looks up* Onee-san!! We made brownies! 

Moon: *looks around the wrecked kitchen*….. Did you have to demolish the kitchen in the process? 

Day: Just get Aya to clean it up ^_^ 

Ken: Me too!! *covered from head to toe in chocolate* 

Moon:…… right……. 

Day: Try one ^_^ *hands Moon a piece* 

Moon: *eyes it warily and takes a bite*……. *choke* 

Ken: *rae* You don't like it? 

Moon: *gags* …. What…. Is this? 

Ken and Day: *look at each other*…… well…. 

~-~-~Flashback~-~-~ 

Ken: *digging through the cabinets for something to eat* Day-chan… is there anything edible in the house?? 

Day: Sorry Kenken…. But me and onee-san haven't gotten around to shop yet. 

Ken: I'm hungry! Feed me! 

Day: With what Ken? 

Ken: *pulls out a brownie mix* How about this? I seem to love this stuff in every story you are writing/planning. 

Day: Okay… but if we do it… we do it story style. 

Ken:… and how is that? 

Day: You go and find every and anything chocolate in the house… and I set everything up. 

Ken:…. Okay…. *goes to find the chocolate* 

*15 minutes later* 

Ken: *sets the last ingredient on the table* 

Day: *surveying the table* You did well my student…. 

Ken:….. kay….. 

Day: *grabs the double chocolate brownie ready mix* Let's start with this *dumps it into a bowl* Here… you grind this Mexican chocolate and the half chocolate bar…. Where did you find this anyway?? 

Ken: From Brad's 'secret' stash under his bed. 

Day: Oh the one that everyone knows about? 

Ken: Yeah. 

Day: Well you grind it and I get the rest ready. 

Ken: *grinding chocolate* 

Day: Let's substitute the water for chocolate milk… add some more chocolate mix… hot fudge…. The chocolate ready Ken? 

Ken: Yup 

Day: *Adds it to the mix* And for the finishing touch… these chocolate morsels *dumps them into the gooey mix* 

Ken:….. it looks …. Dangerous somehow. 

Day: Nah it will stop squirming once we bake it. 

Ken: Oo?? It's squirming?? 

Day: ^_^ 

~-~-~End Flashback~-~-~ 

Moon:…. So you made an atomic brownie? 

Day: Well I always told you we need more electrons in our diet. 

Moon: That's electrolytes Day. 

Schu: *walks in* Holy shit what happened?! 

Ken: SCHUSCHU!!! *glomps* 

Schu: *knocked over* Ken?....... what is this stuff?? 

Ken: Chocolate *licks his finger seductively* Yum… 

Schu: *pants getting to tight* 

Moon: Now I remember why we always go out together.. so you can't destroy things Day. 

Day: I _made_ something, I didn't destroy anything. 

Moon:…. Atomic brownies…. 

Day: ^^ They are great ^^ Keep you going and going and going and going and go- 

Moon: They are _NOT_ batteries! 

Ken: But chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac, ne Schu? *licks Schu's ear* 

Schu: *shivers* 

Moon: That's endorphins Ken. And they makes you happy, not horny. 

Ken: Schu…. Can you lick me clean? 

Schu: *grins and carries Ken off to the bedroom* 

Moon:….. I better send Yohji to relief him in a couple of hours. 

Day: So what do we do with the rest of the brownies?? 

Moon: Well we can't dump them… they might sue us for throwing away atomic waste in a public waste management system… 

Day: yeah, some poor innocent kid could find it… 

Moon: Suddenly this idea has some merits… 

Day: Moon!!!!! 

Moon: … we could use them to threaten the guys… 

Day: Now we're talking ^^ 

\ ~Owari~ 

~*~*~ 

A.N.: …… Yes….. we really made Atomic brownies….. blame random boredomness… 

Here is the recipe: 

1 box of double chocolate brownie mix (any brand will do)  
------Substitute the water with chocolate milk  
------Add an extra egg to whichever amount the box tells you  


Now… 

Grind two blocks of Mexican chocolate  
Grind half a bar of chocolate  
Add to the mix  
Add one tablespoon of hot fudge  
Add two tablespoons of powdered chocolate mix  
Add approx. 6 oz of semisweet morsels  


Bake according to the box guidelines 

Frost with chocolate topping of your choice 

OR!!! 

Make the brownie mix recipe as stated and then just add whatever chocolate stuff you can find in the house 

Then frost with chocolate topping of your choice. 

ENJOY!! 

Back to Life with Weiss 


End file.
